loc2fandomcom-20200214-history
ItemDB Miscellaneous
Nishoba Shop < B > Pipes of Mystery +10 * lvl 37 ( Requires over level 50 Bard to use ) * AC + 10 * CHA + 12 * Improved Evasion * No Damage * Skill Bonus: Perform + 50 * Only useable: Bard * from: Nishoba Quest shop Endless Quiver * lvl 13 * Unique Power Unlim/Day * from: Nishoba Quest shop Rods Transport to Party Leader * Unique Power Self Only Unlimted/Day * from: Magic Shop in Chance Rod of Transportation * Level 3 * Unique Power 5/Day * from: Magic Shop in Chance Player Wand * Unique Power Self Only Unlimited/Day * from: Magic Shop in Chance + Auto given Flowers Blossom of Hiding * Confusion 3/Day * Darkness 5/Day * Etheral Visage 5/Day * Greater Sanctuary 1/Day * Improved Invisibilty Unlimited/Day * Invisibility Unlimited/Day * Invisibility Purge Unlimited/Day * Mass Blindness / Deafness 5/Day * from: Mephisto Quest Sonic BloomBoomFlower * Fire Storm 5/Day * Flame Weapon Unlimited/Day * Great Thunder Clap 5/Day * Hammer of the Gods 5/Day * Lightning Bolt Unlimited/Day * from: Mephisto Quest Lily of the Mighty Valley * Aura of Vitality 5/Day * Black Staff Unlimited/Day * Bless Weapon 5/Day * Divine Favor Unlimited/Day * Greater Magic Weapon 5/Day * Keen Edge 5/Day * Poison Weapon Unlimited/Day * from: Mephisto Quest Leafy Green of the Springy Step * Haste Unlimited/Day * Mass Heal 5/Day * Mind Blank 5/Day * Resurrection 5/Day * from: Mephisto Quest Potions Heal * level 2 needed to use * Fully restores your HP * Will not heal up to boosted temporary HP * On Shifters heals to Shifts Temp HP however * Highly advised to carry some around and put on quickslot * from: Chance Magic Shop Potion of Chance Suvival * Heals HP and gives Temporary HP * from: Mortica ArwenWhiff (Nun) Jeckles Hyde potion Jeckles Regeneration potion Jeckles Speed potion Jeckles Super Saver potion Jeckles something potion God Item Related Chalice of Chance * Take your God Items to the Alter in North Chance and when you close it, one of these are created. Books Book of Evil * Used to open the Doors to Hell Quest * from: Dark caves (7 lords) quest General Golem Ball * lvl 68 * Unique Power Self only 1/day (Boosts your Summoning forms by 2) * from: Beholder Beholder Crystal Spider * Acid Fog 5/Day * Acid Splash Unlim/Day * Greater Restoration 5/Day * Mass Heal 5/Day * Neutralize Poison Unlim/Day * from: Beholder Idunas Golden Apples * Greater Restoration 5/Day *from: Indunas Wiccan Magick Gem * Mind Blank 2/Day * Premonition 2/Day * Protection from Spells 2/Day Figurine of Power:Badger * Unique Power 1/Day * Summons "Dandy the Dynamite Badger" * from: Barrossa Deaths Black Heart * Inferno 5/Day * Quillfire Unlim/Day * Stone to Flesh 2/Day * True Strike Unlim/Day * Wounding Whispers 2/Day * from: City of the Dead Essence Of The Divine * 66% Chance Disapears when respawn, but gives no XP loss. * from: DI, GDI, GGDI Underwater Breathing Potions * Allows user to breath for 100 rounds in underwater maps * from: Eternal War Chalice (Not for God lvls) * Only Useable: Lawful Good * Activate Item Long Range 1/Day * Monstrous Regeneration 1/Day * Sunburst 1/Day * Undeath to Death 1/Day * Spawns an angel giving Undeaths Eternal Foe abilitys and 7000 Temp HP to all in party * Occasionally spawns a Hitchiker GDI even if your not a God. * from: Outremmer Alpha Dimentional Egg * Unique Power Self Only 1/Day * Options: * 1) Create Bind Spot * 2) Port to Last Bind Spot * 3) Chance * 4) Chance Magic Shop * 5) Honest Joes Pawn Shop * 6) Angel City * 7) Arise * 8) City of the Dead * 9) Dragon Mountain * 10) Drailek Stronghold * 11) Krishnahuset * 12) Loth * 13) Nox Noctis * 14) Rockywaste Dark Caves * from: Nilrem Sharess Revenge * When Pick pocketed Sends the Stealer to Jail * from: Outremer Summon Horse * Unique Power Summons a Horse You can ride (Target the floor) * Must collect Horse 1 - 5 first * Go to Stables in North Chance with token and speak to horse you want. ** Bind the item to your character by using it on yourself Chapter Badge * Activate to Give your Chapter Bonuses * from: Chapter leader God Stone * Activate to Give your God Bonuses * from: Chance Magic Shop + When taking God 1 Honey * Stone to Flesh 1/Use Rotted Meat * Battletide 1/Day * Blood Frenzy 2/Day * Clear Sequencer 1/Day * Destruction 1/Day * Sequencer 2 Spells 5/Day * from: Kanati The Fire Within * Death Ward 3/Day * Regenerate 3/Day * Restoration 3/Day * Shadow Shield 3/Day